The present invention refers to a suspended axle of the articulated-connection type for industrial vehicles.
The axle according to the present invention is in particular designed to be mounted on industrial vehicles, such as telescopic lifting trucks, mechanical shovels, combined earth movers or bachoe-loaders, graders, tractors and the like.
For the purpose of rendering the technical problems dealt with in the present invention evident, a typical example of a traditional suspended axle for industrial vehicles will be briefly described in what follows, with particular reference to FIG. 1.
The traditional axle 11 is made by means of a central casing 12, from which two arms 14 extend. Each arm 14 carries, at one of its ends, a support 16 for a wheel (not shown). In various embodiments, this support 16 may have a steering function, a traction function, a steering-and-traction function, or else may be idle. The axle 11 is connected to a chassis of an industrial vehicle (not shown) by means of four longitudinal bars 18 which are hingedxe2x80x94set two by two one above the otherxe2x80x94on one side, to the casing 12 and, on the other side, to the vehicle chassis. In addition, hinged to the casing 12 is one end of a Panhard rod 20, which is set transversely with respect to the vehicle and has its opposite end hinged to the chassis.
Finally, between the arms 14 of the axle 11 and the chassis of the industrial vehicle are set two hydraulic elements 22 which function as shock absorbers. Usually, the elements 22 are made up of hydraulic cylinders connected to pneumatic gas-charged accumulators and are connected to a hydraulic power unit (not shown in FIG. 1 for reasons of simplicity).
Of course, all the bars 18, 20 are hinged using ball-and-socket joints in order to allow transverse and vertical oscillations of the axle 11 with respect to the chassis of the industrial vehicle.
The traditional axles described above are notoriously complex and, furthermore, are built using a very large number of elements. In particular, the connection of the axle to the chassis requires in all five bars, each of which carries two ball-and-socket joints.
A purpose of the present invention is to eliminate the technical problems referred to above by providing a suspended axle of the articulated-connection type for industrial vehicles, which is built using a limited number of elements as compared to traditional embodiments, in particular as regards its connection to the vehicle chassis.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide an axle that may be installed underneath the vehicle chassis in a basically simple manner.
Not the least important purpose of the present invention is to provide a suspended axle of the articulated-connection type for industrial vehicles that is basically simple, safe and reliable.
These and other purposes according to the present invention are achieved by providing a suspended axle of the articulated-connection type for industrial vehicles comprising a central casing (32) from which two arms (34) extend, each of which carries, at one of its ends, a support (36) for a wheel, said axle (31) being connected to a chassis (52) of said industrial vehicle by means of a first transverse bar set transversely with respect to said vehicle and a second bar set longitudinally with respect to said vehicle, where said transverse bars comprise at least one Panhard rod (54) and where, in addition, interposed between said axle (31) and said chassis (52) are hydraulic elements (84), wherein said suspended axle (31) comprises a longitudinal connection between said chassis (52) and said longitudinal bar (64), wherein the connection end of said longitudinal bar (64) to said chassis (52) comprises an articulated joint.
Further characteristics of the present invention are moreover defined in the subsequent claims.
Advantageously, the axle according to the invention makes it possible to increase productivity and to achieve an amplification of the operating possibilities of the industrial vehicle. In fact, the axle according to the invention enables the vehicle to move about faster and with greater safety on the road when it has to be transferred to a construction site or when it travels from one construction site to another. This makes possible a reduction in idle time, thus obtaining a considerable economic return.
In addition, the vehicles that mount the axles according to the present invention prove safer and easier to drive as compared to those equipped with traditional axles. This makes possible greater driving comfort and an overall reduction in stress and fatigue for the operator of the industrial vehicle.